


red (and terrible and red)/красный (цвет крови и ужаса)

by Smoking_breath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoking_breath/pseuds/Smoking_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. Лучше бы она его убила, подумал Дин, но когда бы ему так везло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red (and terrible and red)/красный (цвет крови и ужаса)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [red (and terrible and red)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011186) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



> Предупреждения: нон-кон, лёгкое унижение и что-то наподобие грязных разговорчиков из разряда «ты же знаешь, что ты этого хочешь». Незначительные спойлеры к серии 9.02

Дин проснулся с чувством тупой боли в голове и привкусом крови во рту, и у него немного плыло в глазах, пока глаза не привыкли к окружающему его тусклому свету. Последнее, что он помнил, то, как огромный мужик, от которого разит серой, запихивает его на заднее сиденье его же собственной машины, и при этом очень неосторожно обращается со своим грузом; пришёл в себя он уже в помещении: судя по обстановке и по запаху, это был заброшенный склад. Он сидел на стуле и, хотя не был к нему привязан, но пошевелить мог разве что бровью. Это означало, что он попал под серьёзное демоническое моджо, и, зная свою удачу, это скорее всего…

– Ты всё от меня прячешься, любимый.

Абаддон.

– Не надо так делать. – Её голос доносился из-за его спины: похоже, она стояла сзади и на несколько футов слева от него; злость и настороженность комом свернулись в его внутренностях. – Такое поведение расстраивает девушку.

– Без обид. Ты просто не в моём вкусе.

– А я слышала, что возможность _дышать_ как раз в твоём вкусе.

Дин рванулся в невидимых путах, испытывая их на прочность. Он узнал хорошую новость: он мог слегка пошевелить пальцами и примерно на дюйм повернуть голову в обе стороны. – Должен сказать, ты меня удивила. Послала громилу, чтобы он напал на другого мужика при свете дня в Gas&Sip… грубовато работаешь для адской сучки с вершины пищевой цепи, не находишь?

– Отчаянные времена.

– Ты не похожа на того, кто в отчаянии.

– Признаюсь, это не в моём стиле, но тебя непросто было найти. – Она приблизилась, и он почувствовал исходящую от неё вонь серы вперемешку с запахом ванили. – Можешь собой гордиться.

– О, поверь, я весь трепещу. Но вот чего я не понимаю, – сказал Дин. Он снова рванулся в попытке освободиться от моджо и поморщился, когда угодил ногой в лужу – он надеялся, что воды. – Столько хлопот ради одного паршивого охотника. Чего же ты так хочешь?

– Я тебе уже говорила.

Дин хмыкнул:

– Чего же? Кроули? Этот вонючий ублюдок не стоит времени, которое ты на него тратишь. Если только, – он сделал паузу, подпустив в голос сальной усмешки, – если только это не личные счёты. Вы двое ненасытных детишек не замутили часом интрижку в Средние Века? И у вас в аду заведено устраивать такие разводы, чтобы сера, огонь и пепел изо всех щелей?

– Я хочу Кроули, – призналась она, выйдя из полумрака Она выглядела точно так же, как в тот день на химическом заводе: чёрные штаны, куртка и самодовольная улыбка на лице Бетти Крокер. – А ещё я хочу того ангела, которого ты привёл с собой на наше последнее свидание, и пророка, которого ты прячешь от Небес. – Она нависла над ним, рыжеволосая и самоуверенная, и он, недовольно хмыкнув, отклонил голову назад насколько это возможно. Между демоническим моджо и рукой, обхватившей его челюсть, этого было явно недостаточно. – Но больше всего я хочу тебя.

– Мы уже это проходили, милашка. Ты не в моём вкусе.

Она в ответ рассмеялась, гортанно и низко, и оттянула вниз ворот его футболки, очертив пальцем контуры татуировки под его ключицей. – Я буду. И как только я в тебя заберусь, то получу _всё_ , чего хочу – Кроули, ангела, пророка, даже твоего драгоценного братика. – Она прильнула ещё ближе, касаясь его уха губами, кончиком языка задевая его кожу. – Все эти годы Сэм доверял тебе, ты так его защищал. Только представь выражение его лица, когда ты своими руками сожмёшь его шею и сломаешь её?

– Сука.

– Или так: он просыпается утром, а ты стоишь у его кровати с ножом?

Дин снова фыркнул, в этот раз громче; он надеялся, что его бравада поможет ему продержаться до тех пор, пока Сэм или Кевин не поймут, что он пропал. – Это не сработает.

– О? – Она скользнула к нему на колени, оседлав его бёдра и впившись пальцами в его руки с такой силой, чтобы наверняка оставить синяки. – А почему нет?

– Сэм слишком умён, чтобы попасться на такой тупой трюк. Мы чуть ли не всю жизнь провели бок о бок. Он поймёт, что со мной что-то не так в ту же минуту, как ты войдёшь в дверь в моей шкурке.

–Может, да, а, может, нет, но я собираюсь убить его твоей рукой и с твоим лицом.

– Может, да, а может, нет, – процедил Дин её же слова сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда она присосалась губами к коже у него под ухом. – Ты много чего не знаешь о моём брате. 

– Я знаю, что он не может меня убить.

Дин натянул свою самую фальшивую и ослепительно очаровательную улыбку:

– В одиночку – нет. – Рассказывать ей правду было рискованно, и ему очень этого не хотелось, но в противном случае она убьёт его, как только он ей наскучит или попытаться уничтожить его татуировку, а у него уже кончались отмазки, чтобы отвлечь её внимание.

– Но тот ангел, которого ты так хочешь, он ведь сейчас катается на пассажирском сиденье в черепке у Сэма, и вот этот чувак… _он_ может закинуть тебя вниз так быстро, что твоя демоническая задница загорится в воздухе.

– Верно. – Она чуть склонила голову набок затем скользнула рукой к изгибу его шеи и сдавила большим пальцем его трахею так сильно и неожиданно, что он рефлекторно подавился резким вдохом. – Тебя это заводит? Мысль о том, что я гнию в Аду?

– Не обольщайся, дорогуша. Мысль, что Кроули целую вечность жарится в адском пекле, заводит меня не меньше.

Она хмыкнула себе под нос наполовину раздражённо, наполовину изумлённо, после чего наклонилась и поцеловала его губами, языком и зубами, а ногтем большого пальца до крови впилась в угол его нижней челюсти. Он ожидал, что его рот заполнит сера, но на вкус она была как обычная цыпочка, которых он столько перецеловал за свою жизнь: те же помада, слюна и запах женщины, вот только он не мог этого избежать, по крайней мере далеко сбежать ему не удалось; она не дала ему увернуться, когда он резко отдёрнул голову назад, и почти сразу впилась ему в губы и заурчала прямо ему в рот, переплетя свой язык с его языком и прихватив зубами его губы.

– Ответ «не в моём вкусе» ты всё равно не слышишь, так?

Она опустила руку по его груди вниз, костяшками пальцев провела по его паху. Он был полувозбуждён ещё с тех пор, как она только уселась ему на колени; ему следовало бы лучше знать, что нечего надеяться на то, что она этого не заметит. – А вот это говорит мне совсем-совсем другое.

– Хватит.

– Я думала об этом…  о том, чтобы прокатиться на тебе перед тем, как я буду кататься в тебе. – Она обхватила его член сквозь джинсы и сжала его плоть в руке, добавив столь нежеланное давление основанием ладони:

– Давненько я не веселилась.

– Должен тебе сказать, у тебя забавные представления о веселье.

Она наклонилась, чтобы снова его поцеловать, низко рассмеялась, когда он отвернул от неё лицо, расстегнула его ширинку и ладонью обхватила его член. – Можешь злиться, если хочешь, но ты всё равно кончишь для меня, красиво и сладко.

Самое ненормальное было то, что она не была не права; он уже чувствовал, как тяжелеет внизу живота, поджимаются яйца, и в паху разливается жар. Он этого не хотел, но он был слишком вымотан, чтобы с этим бороться, он еле держался на ногах после недельных поисков Каса и беспокойства о Сэме и Кевине.

– Отпусти себя, любимый, – сказала она, не отрываясь ртом от его горла и не переставая двигать рукой по его члену. Она поворачивала запястье, чтобы как следует поработать рукой, то и дело проводя большим пальцем по головке, и Дин подавил стон готовый вырваться из его горла, до крови прикусив щёку изнутри.

– Это будет нашим с тобой секретом, любимый. Не сомневайся, я с теплотой буду об этом вспоминать, когда буду кататься в твоей тушке.

Дин кончил с резким выдохом сквозь стиснутые зубы, зажмурив глаза и отвернувшись как можно дальше от Абаддон. Она касалась его всё это время и потом тоже, пока это не стало слишком и чересчур противно, а потом провела своей запачканной его же семенем рукой по его щеке и большим пальцем раздвинула ему губы и просунула палец ему в рот, чтобы он почувствовал свой же вкус, солёный и вязкий.

На складе было тихо; Дин слышал, как где-то сзади у стены капает вода. Абаддон только открыла рот, чтобы вылить на него свежую порцию насмешек, как за стены раздались шум, суматоха, беготня, крики и потрескивающие разряды от ножа Руби.

– А вот и кавалерия, – сказал Дин устало. Больше всего он хотел увидеть, как она сдохнет, но ему совсем не нужно было, чтобы тварь прямо сейчас разболтала Сэму про Иезекиеля. – Ты, наверное, хочешь убраться отсюда. Второй пилот моего брата предпочитает сначала бить потом задавать вопросы.

– В следующий раз я заберусь глубоко тебе в глотку.

– Завязывай с грязными разговорчиками. От этого ты ещё больше похожа на шлюху.

Она снова его поцеловала, сильно и быстро, прикусив его за нижнюю губу с такой силой, что прокусила её до крови, после чего исчезла так же легко и мгновенно, как это делают ангелы.

– Дин? – позвал Сэм, обеспокоенно нахмурившись, как только ворвался в дверь. В руке он сжимал нож Руби, а на щеке у него алел кровоподтёк. – Ты в порядке?

У Дина кровь натекла в рот, и сперма была размазана по лицу. Сейчас он хотел проблеваться, и ему нужно было выпить чего-нибудь покрепче.

– Да, Сэмми, – ответил он. – Я в порядке.

 


End file.
